


Burning Silence

by mea_momento



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Ficlet, MerMay, Merman Draco, fisherman harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_momento/pseuds/mea_momento
Summary: From top to core, this -creature, was it? - was without doubt a young man, but from the waist down, he had a long tail, smooth-looking and sparkling in the sunlight.





	Burning Silence

On the rough coast in the south of Cornwall, where the land clenches itself to granite walls, and yet shies away from the storm of troubled water, generations of fishermen once scoured the beaches for flotsam.

One of them, Harry, one day wandered around in the cliffs below his hut and was looking out for washed up treasures. After a little while, a weak cry cut through the rumbling of the waves, so low it almost didn’t reach Harry’s ears. He followed the sound to a shoal amidst scattered boulders.

When it was high-water, the waves would crash violently against the rocks, but when the water was low, running towards the ocean, it left the shoal a pool of muddy sand, separated from the sea by a few green-stained rocks. Harry peered into the pond and his gaze fell upon silver-grey eyes. They seemed to draw him in, inexplicably, and Harry found himself unable to look away. They were fearful eyes in a beautiful, pale face, framed by and half-hidden behind white-blond hair. From top to core, this -creature, was it? - was without doubt a young man, but from the waist down, he had a long tail, smooth-looking and sparkling in the sunlight.

“Help me!” he pleaded.

“Take me back to the sea, please.”

He wriggled around in the pond. Harry nodded, throat drawn so tight he couldn’t speak, and walked carefully to his side to pick him up. He was surprisingly light. The merman wound his arms around Harry’s neck as he carried him across the rocks. Where the sea was violent enough to splash against the cliffs and form a white blanket of foam, Harry stopped. The merman looked up to him, silver eyes so wide and Harry bit his lip, wondering whether he would see him again.

“What’s your name?” he murmured, low, not wanting to scare him.

“Draco.” He said, voice low and soft, breaking a bit.

Harry waded out into the sea, until the water was lapping at his chest. The rocks underneath his feet were slippery and the water was rough that day, so rough that Harry felt like he was being pulled in different directions by ropes. Draco touched a tender hand to his face and it was the purest touch he’d ever experienced, heating his skin up and burning its way through his body.  He let the merman down, set him free in the water, without breaking the gaze held between them.  Draco began singing, his voice roughening, low in his throat and Harry felt himself drawn to those eyes, scorching hot silver swirling around and he stretched a hand out, almost touching Draco, but not quite.

“Take me with you.” he whispered, tasting salt on his tongue.

Draco just smiled, and it lit his face up, making him appear even more ethereal.  He stretched his hand out, webbing glittering green between his fingers, and took Harry’s.

He pulled him, strong for somebody so light, out into the sea, and underwater.  Burning water filled Harry’s lungs, his head felt like it was going to explode, but for some reason, it didn’t hurt as it should. It was silent, too silent. But there was that burning hot touch at his wrist, where Draco pulled him down, down to where not even the sunlight could reach, and it was the only thing he felt.

 

* * *

 

 

I wrote this to go with a drawing I made for Mermay, if you want you can check it out on my tumblr [here](https://mea-momento.tumblr.com/post/161195151340/on-the-rough-coast-in-the-south-of-cornwall-where) 


End file.
